This invention relates to a bingo bag, and particularly to a bag especially adapted to keep bingo-playing accessories organized and easily accessible. The bingo bag is useful in a rather sophisticated form of the well known game of bingo.
The game is played with two different media. First, conventional chipboard cards (hard cards) have five columns headed by the word "BINGO." Each of the five columns has five squares for numbers 1 to 15 in the first column, 16 to 30 in the second column, etc. As numbers are called by the caller, such as B-11, N-44, G-46, etc., the player places a small chip or marker on any square that corresponds to the number called. The markers have a ferromagnetic substance in them. For example, the marker or chip is in the form of a disk having an annular groove in its edge. A thin steel wire is laid in that groove. A skilled player might play as many as thirty cards at one time. At the completion of a called game, all chips must be removed from all cards. Picking so many chips up by hand is laborious, and as a consequence the skilled bingo player carries a wand having a magnet in its end. The magnet attracts all of the chips having the steel wire or other ferromagnetic substance. The chips are slid off the wand into a small chip container.
Second, the game is played with paper boards. One sheet of paper has four or nine games on it. Each of the games is set up as described above with the "BINGO" heading and the five columns of five squares with numbers in the squares. Because the player uses disposable paper cards, the player can also use an inked bingo marker or dauber in place of the chips referred to above. The bingo marker has a pad, about the size of a penny, which is pressed against the papers and leaves an impression indicating that a number has been called.
The bingo player carries accessories in addition to the chips, the wand, and the bingo marker. A pad of blank paper is useful to record information such as the "lucky number." If the player wins bingo on a lucky number, the player will win a big prize, and it is important for the player to write the number down so that it can be remembered. For the purpose of writing the number, a pencil should be carried by the player.
The need for all of these accessories requires organization.